The New Girl
by Jessiexoxo
Summary: What happens when Ashley meets the new girl Spencer Carlin in her Calc. class, and she finds that she has a little "crush" on her? I do NOT own anything, even though I'd like to R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know, I suck haha.**

"_Ugh, time for Calc. This is __always__ so much fun isn't it..."_

I thought to myself as I walked into my 5th period of the day. How come we can't pick classes like the seniors can? I'm a Junior, I'm close enough to being a senior, and yet, I'm still stuck going to 8 periods a day, everyday, no matter what. I sat down in my seat and didn't bother looking around. I wasn't exactly in a good mood, so I didn't want to talk to anyone. Mrs. H, as I like to call her, came into the room and started taking roll.

"Zackary Brown?"

"Here."

"Spencer Carlin?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

_"Who was that?"_

"Molly Collings?"

"Yup."

"Jennifer Crades?"

"Here."

"Ashley Davies."

"..Duh, where else am I gonna be?"

After Mrs. H got done taking roll I looked around the room to find the new girl. My eyes immidiatally found her. She had amazing blonde hair, fucking bright blue eyes, and from what I could tell, a body to kill for. It was funny that I hadn't seen her when I sat down...considering she sat beside me and one chair up. I guess I was staring because all of a sudden I heard,

"Uhm, is there something in my hair?" She asked me.

"Wha...what? no...no there's nothing in your hair."

"Oh, okay, just checking...sooo, is this class hard?"

"Nah, not if you listen, which really, I don't so actuallllly, I wouldn't really KNOW if this class is hard or not." I laughed.

She smiled and said, "Hmm, okay, then I guess I'll just have to figure that out on my own now won't I."

She winked at me and turned around to start taking notes. She winked at me....why? Was she...flirting?? I mean, everyone knows I'm gay, but I've never met another gay person at this school before. Eh, she doesn't seem like the gay type anyway. I looked at the board and then down at my blank piece of paper.

"_Damn, I really need to start taking notes...I'm such a lazyass."_

5th period ended and I got through the day without seeing the new girl Spencer again. As I was walking out of school and getting ready to get in my car I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I think that was Spencer.

I turned around and just like I thought, there she was, running up to me asking me to wait. Eh, I guess I'll wait for her.

"Thanks, sooo, I was wondering if you could do me a favor...and I know we don't really know eachother but you were really the only semi-nice person here today." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?

"Welll, I was wondering if you could drive me home maybe?? My brother went off with some cheerleader, and he was supposed to be driving me home."

"Yeah! Yeah, sure, I'll take you home.....or, do you wanna come see my house?" I asked her.

"Sure, that sounds cool." She smiled a little.

When we got to my house I looked over at her and sure enough, there she was gawking at the size of my house.

I smiled a little, she was actually pretty cute with that expression.

"Your house...is amazing." She said wide-eyed.

"Eh, it's not that much..but thanks. Lets go up to my room."

"Mm, okay." she said.

When we got into my room she started looking at my guitar like it was some kind of God.

"Do you like the guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah....I've always liked the sound of it, I just never got the chance to learn how to play." She said

"Well, I can teach you a few basic things if you want?" I offered.

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Yeah, I'd be happy to, just go over and get the guitar." I told her.

She came over to my bed with the guitar and I she sat down on the edge waiting for me to say something.

"Well, scoot over here so I can help you better."

She moved over to where I was and I positioned myself behind her. I told her to hold the guitar like she normally would, but to let me guide her hand. I gently placed my right hand over hers and made her do some light strumming. God, her hands were **really **soft. I was so close to her that I could smell her hair, it smelled like vanilla and some kind of flower. I liked it.

After awhile we decided that was enough for today and we just sat on the bed and talked.

"So, where'd you move from?" I asked thinking that any place was better then here, and why the HELL would somebody choose to live here.

"I moved from Ohio, my mom got a new job and my brother had got into UCLA. So we decided that we'd all move down here."

"Oh, well that's cool." I smiled "Isn't Ohio land of the...potato...or something like that?" I asked

"What? I don't knowwww...maybe." She laughed.

We were staring at eachother for a couple of seconds when all of a sudden I just blurted out,

"You know, you have **really** pretty eyes..."

"Oh, um, thank you..." She blushed and looked away.

"You're pretty cute to." I said

_WOAH, hold up....I did NOT need to be flirting with this girl, I just met her...what's __**wrong **__ with me?? Ugh, now she's gonna be freaked out...damn my big ass mouth._

"What? No I'm not.....at least thats what most people tell me." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you are, don't let anybody tell you otherwise okay? You're a very pretty girl, and trust me, I don't say that to alot of people." I smirked.

"Oh really, you seem like the type that WOULD say that to alot of people." She giggled.

"No, you're the prettiest person I've seen today, but I'm sure tomorrow I'll see someone better." I joked.

She slapped my arm playfully and asked,

"Are you ticklish?"

"...Yesss -_O...why?" I asked curiously

"Oh no reason."

"Hmm, okay."

Not a minute later she practically jumped on me and started tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't breathe.

"P-please stop! I can't breathe!" I begged her.

Instead of stopping she got on top of me and straddled my waist. She looked down at me and she was wearing this sexy little smirk. Now I couldn't breathe for a whole nother reason.

She leaned down really close to me and whispered,

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Uhm...uh...well...." I stammered. God, I sound like an idiot, I need to learn to complete my sentences...I'm annoying myself -_-...

"It's okay, I'll stop." She said, but she didn't get off of me.

He phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

"Ugh, sorry...it's my mom....I should probably go.." She said, I even thought I saw a little bit of dissapointment in her expression.

"Oh, okay, thats fine....I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, see ya in 5th." She said as she walked out my door.

I immediatally missed her warmth...."_Damn, I barely know this girl and I think I already have a little crush on her...what am I gonna do" _

I thought to myself. I layed down on the bed and tried to think of what I was gonna do about this whole "crush" situation.

Oh well, I'll eventually figure it out...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 people =] xP -_- -_O O_O o_O ---- smileys!!! haha**

The next day when I got into 5th period I saw Spencer. I smiled and went to go sit down in my normal spot.

"Hey...what's up?" She said.

"Eh, nothin really...are you ready for the pop quiz Mrs. H is gonna give us?"

"If it's a "pop quiz" how did you know we were gonna have it?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I have my ways." I smirked and winked at her.

"Oooo, I liiiiike it." She giggled

"You better, cause that about the only way I'm gonna come in handy in this class." I smiled and watched her roll her eyes at me and turn back around in her seat.

After the 5th period bell rang I asked Spencer if she'd like to eat lunch with me. She agreed and we went to "My" table in the quad. Yes, I do infact, have my own personal table that nobody, I repeat **nobody** can use. They all know that too. Spencer was different though, I'd let her sit at my table any day. We both sat down. Me, on top of the table, and her, on the bench between my legs. NOT like that, she was just leaning against me.

She looked up at me and asked,

"You ARE gay right?"

"Uhm, yeah." I said bluntly

"Oh, phew good, I am too." She smiled proudly.

God she had a perfect smile.

"Woah...you are...are you serious?!" I said slightly suprised.

"Yup, I'm being totally serious." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to be the gay type, I thought you were as straight as a pole.''

"Nah, I gave up on guys, they just, I don't know....annoy me I guess." She said.

"Hey," she said, "wanna skip the rest of the day and just go to my place and hang out? The 'rents are gone so we'll have the place to ourselvessss." She smirked.

I knew she was just messing around, but what she had said DID sound slightly suggestive.

"Hmmm," I thought for a second...."Sure, why not."

She smiled and stood up. She reached out for my hand to pull me up, and I gladly accepted it.

Her house was actually really nice. It was a normal two story house with a 2 car garage. I liked it. We went in the door and up the stairs to her room. Her room was nice too, but what caught my attention was a small piece of metal over on the table by the window. I went to go look at it and realized that it was a razor.

"What's this??" I asked her.

"Oh...that's a...it's a letter opened, I guess I forgot to give it back to my mom after I was done with it." She said quickly.

"Oh....um..okay." I said.

_Was she lying about that? No, she wasn't lying, it really was a letter opener. I think._

"Anywayssss...how do you like my room?"

"I like it, it's really cool." It actually was really cool too, I wasn't lying about that.

"I'm gonna go get changed into something more comfortable okay?" She told me.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

I watched her walk into her closet and start looking through all the shirts and jeans that she had. She had quite the variety goin on there. Then she found a tank-top and a pair of jeans that she liked and brought them out into her room.

She started taking her shirt off right there!

"Uhm, don't you wanna go to the bathroom or something to get changed?" I asked her

"Nah, I don't think you're a rapist, so I feel safe." She laughed.

She slid her shirt off slowly revealing her nicely toned abbs. I couldn't tell if she was trying to tease me or not. Either way, I like it.

Then when she finally got her shirt off she started sliding down her pants. Even I could tell I was drooling over her at that point. Apparently she could tell too.

"Like what you see?" She asked smirking.

Before I could stop what was coming out of my mouth I blurted out,

"Hell yeah!"

_Damn you mouth, damn you to hell! _I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh you do?" She asked playfully, "I was hoping you would." She laughed

I didn't think she was being serious so I just brushed that comment aside and continued to watch her practically strip right in front of me.

When she got her new clothes on we sat on the bed and talked like we had the day before at my house.

"Tell me a secret." Spencer told me. She was laying down on her side with her head propped up by her hand, and I was laying down beside her doing the same thing.

"Okay, I have a crush on someone." I said.

"Oh, who?" She asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, I don't know how you'd take it."

Her smile dropped a little and I could tell that she wanted to know, but NO there was no way I was gonna tell her that I might actually like her as more then a friend. Cause I had no clue how she felt about me. I knew that she could be a little tease sometimes, but she might act like that around everybody. Who knew?

"Oh come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone, pleassssse." She pleaded and did a puppy dog face. Awww, she's so cute.

"No, I can't..maybe later." I said and her smile returned.

"Okay." She whispered

She moved closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"Wanna know a secret of mine?"

That sent chills up and down my body and I just nodded.

"I have a crush a someone too." She backed away and looked at me and smiled.

"Are you gonna tell me who it is??" I asked her.

"Nope, you didn't tell me who you like, so why should I tell you who I like?" She teased

"Becausssse, DUH, I'm just special like that." I laughed.

"Uh huh, riiiiight." She smirked, "I'm still not gonna tell you though."

"Shit....fine." I muttered.

"Aww, don't be mad, you'll find out in time, trust me." She winked at me and got up to go look out the window.

Then, out of nowhere her door burst open and in came, who I assumed was her mom. She looked exactly like Spencer, only her eyes were a less attractive shade of blue, and she obviously looked older then 17.

"H-hey mom." Spencer stammered. "When did you get home?"

"Spencer, I'd like it if you didn't bring home your little playmates." Her mom scowled at me and then walked over and grabbed Spencer by the arm and started walking across the room towards the door.

"Mom! What're you doing, hang on!" Spencer pleaded.

"Listen, nothing was going on, Ashley and I were just talking...I promise."

"Bullshit I'm sure you and "Ashley", she said my name with ALOT of hatred for having just met, "were having alot of fun 'talking', weren't you?" She teased in a mean sort of way. What was this women's issue? Spencer hadn't done anything wrong that I could see.

"We'll be right back...Ashley." Her mom said.

"Um, okay." I said I a little worried as she pulled Spencer out of the room.

I listened but all I could here was muffled voices. Then I heard Spencer's voice really clearly saying, "Nothing happened mom, we really were JUST TALKING!"

Then I heard a "crack/slap" sound and it immediatlly registered in my brain that Spencer's mom had just slapped her.

_Oh HELL no, she did NOT just do that! _I thought in my mind, but, what was I gonna do, when I was planning out what to say to her mother when they came back in the door burst open again and in came an almost-crying Spencer and one pissed off mom.

"You...you better get out!" Her mom screamed at me.

I looked over at Spencer and she had her hand to her face where I was assuming her mom had just slapped her. She mouthed the words to me "I'm okay."

So I decided it would be better if I just left. I walked quickly past her mom and down the stairs and out the door. Oh man, I was gonna have a big talk with Spencer tomorrow...I hope she's okay.

**A/N: Sorry for the drama, the next chapter will be better, I promise. R&R =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapteh 3! xP**

The next day I got to school and immediately started looking for Spencer around the quad. A couple seconds later I found her sitting at my table listening to her I-pod. I walked over there and poked her side. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what're you doin here so early? You normally never get here before the bell rings." She joked.

"Uh, well, I wanted to come see you I guess." I blushed a little and sat down next to her.

"Oh, okay...any particular reason?"

"Yeah...actually, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Oh..." She said looks down at her feet, "okay, what about it?"

"Does that happen alot? Cause that's not right Spence, your mom shouldn't hit you."

"Shh!" She said looking at me worried, "I don't want people to hear. It doesn't hurt that bad anyways."

"I saw you Spencer, you were almost crying."

"No I wasn't." She said stubbornly.

"Fine, you be difficult, and I'll wait till you wanna talk about it okay?"

"......Yeah, okay." She said.

"Untill thennnn," I wiggled my eyebrows, "Do you wanna skip again and go to the beach?"

"I have a really big history test though..." She said a little dissapointed.

"That's okay, I'll write you a note, I'm really good at forging names." I winked.

"Hmmmm...let me think about it..OKAY!" She laughed.

We ran outta the quad and jumped into my car. Notice....we're very active. Run, jump, yup, we're full blown athletes all right.

When we got to the beach we grabbed a towel outta my trunk and went down near the water. We sat down and just watched the waves for a little bit.

"I've always liked the ocean, I think it's beautiful..." She said looking out at the waves.

"Yeah...like you.." I whispered..without knowing I did.

"What?" She asked and looked at me.

"I said yeah....I like your shoes?" Ohhh...smooooooth one Davies...the best I could think of was "SHOE"...wow...

".....Uhm...okay..." She said and looked at me weird.

"Hey, can we go to your place for awhile.....I wanna talk to you okay?" She asked me.

"Sure, let's go."

We headed back to my house and flopped on my bed. I turned around so I could face her and waited for her to talk.

"Sooo...." I said.

"So, about my mom slapping me...yeah, she does that sometimes...but I deserve it I guess..." She trailed off and waited for my answer.

"Spence," She smiled at the nickname I gave her, "you don't deserve that, nobody deserves to get hit like you did. You didn't even do anything wrong."

"I know...but..she's my mom...she has to have a good reason."

"No Spence, she doesn't....if she does that to you again I want you to come talk to me okay?"

"Okay...I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She said.

"Okay, good, now, we can get to the fun stuff." I smiled.

"FOOD!" I yelled and watched her giggle.

I went downstairs and got us some food, then I went back upstairs to see what she was up too. Nothing. She was just sitting on my bed, waiting for me to get back. I smiled to myself and handed her the food.

"Thanks." She said.

I nodded and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Ash.....do you like me?" She asked.

"Like you, yeah I like you....I'm your friend aren't I?" I said

"No...not like that...like this..." She said as she leaned closer and made our lips touch.

At first it was soft and sweet. Then it started getting harder and more aggressive. Apparently I didn't mind..cause I wasn't pushing away. She pushed me down gently and straddled my waist. We had to break away for a little bit, cause frankly, humans need air to breathe, and we were running out of that necessity.

"Sooo....you didn't pull away..you like me like that?" She asked nervously. How cute.

"Yeah, actually, I do...I like you alot." I smiled and looked up at her.

"Good...cause if you didn't, I'd feel like a total moron." She giggled and kissed me softly on the lips.

**A/N: More coming soon....**


End file.
